Forum:Episode/chapter articles
I've been rambling on about the TV series for a while, but I wanted to raise this point. On all the other active/semi-active HDM wikis (Russian, French and Italian), they have pages for individual chapters. For example, this one which is for the first chapter in the first book. It sums up what happens and things like that. Potentially, these pages could be introduced/re-introduced on this wiki for extra information. On the main book pages, we have plot details for the book in total so why not have plot details for the chapters themselves? It would also be useful to link to the chapter pages in references, for example, would leave Northern Lights, Chapter 1. This allows lots of the chapter illustrations from La Belle Sauvage to be used and more information/links to be added onto the wiki. On a more important point than this, I think it would be better to have pages on individual episodes of the TV series. This would be useful for saying the main plot of the episode, new characters for the film only, changes between the books and allow fans to know what happened in previous episodes if they're no longer available on the BBC Iplayer (or the equivalent in other countries). These pages could state the release date of the episode in different countries and various other information that may be wanted by fans. I think it would be extremely useful to have these pages on this wiki - especially as our counterparts have added similar pages too, - we know what they would look like and how to organise them. As I say with my posts, this is just a suggestion but I'd love to hear any views/concerns with the idea. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:57, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :I am a fan of the idea of creating episode articles, however I am not a fan of creating chapter articles. I think that the chapters can be detailed on the respective book pages (we can have a plot summary section and expand the current book articles to have chapter sections as well). This way would also help in using the chapter illustrations for each chapter. The reason I don't think they should have separate pages is because, unlike episode articles, they wouldn't have chapter-specific information like a release date, etc. But that is just my opinion atm, I'm open to hearing other opinions. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:18, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Generally I feel chapter articles are good for plots (if we were to have a section for each chapter in the Amber Spyglass - that's a lot of sections! Especially if we wanted to include all the details from the chapter....behind the scenes information, in-depth plot and more, that would be loads of text on the one page and would probably make the load time increase (besides, more pages means a higher pagecount which is good for the wiki as a whole). Again, that's just my opinion. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:18, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, if we have chapter articles it can't be a word-for-word copy of the chapter, it would be a summary. The same could be done on the book pages, where each chapter is just a summary. Right now, I just think having pages for each chapter would be overkill (it would be adding a lot of real world articles that aren't necessarily needed)? Plus, what about books that don't even have chapters (Lyra's Oxford and Once Upon a Time in the North, for example). Their plots would obviously be entirely on their book pages, unless we created a page called "Plot of Lyra's Oxford", haha. BUT, I'm still open to discussing this more. I'm not entirely against chapter pages, I'm just wondering what would go there that can't just go on the book page. You mentioned "Behind the scenes" trivia about specific chapters, but I don't think chapters will have behind the scenes sections. And load time will be increased by at most a couple seconds (it's not like my expansion of Lyra and Will's pages has made it take minutes to load). And as for navigating long pages with a lot of chapters, once again the table of contents will help there. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:14, February 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Of course (due to copyright laws) we can't copy the whole chapter....the effort involved in that! However, the chapters can be pretty length and so there can be quite a lot of detail involved in that. Yes, of course they could be done on the book page however wouldn't it be easier to add certain information to a page? For example, pagecount in different editions, whether the chapter was missed out/various parts missed out in the film/TV/play... I feel a lot more information could be added to pages with this. Adding that would make them 'needed' and a lot easier to navigate than the main book pages. As for LO, OUaTinN and The Collectors, well they're short stories aren't they? With the main plot of the story (missing out all the information pages, maps and so on) they are about 2/3 normal chapters long at most and so can easily be summarised on the main page. Plus, they haven't been adapted so there wouldn't be any extra information to add to chapter pages based on those books. What I mainly meant by behind the scenes is more 'chapter specific' information that generally doesn't fit on a main books pages (as mentioned above, things like changes in the various adaptions, changes to the chapter in various editions and this can go a bit more in-depth than it can on main book pages). The page load wouldn't be a significant loss (though a couple of seconds can heavily impact Google search results). As for the TOC, that would work with summaries of chapter plots however imagine the length of it (not that that's my main point :P) but I feel various semi-important details would be missed out if we put it into one article. Of course, I'm not against having the information on book pages, I just feel it would be better to have it more spread out. Feel free to comment any queries though with the idea. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:05, February 7, 2019 (UTC)